


Friends? Best Friends

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: -we call in primary school, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, alys' fucking courage and daaamn good taste in men, and alysane's mormont-ness and BOOM you have the BEST squad ever, i love these four ooomg, like mix in asha's amazingness and bosiness, not pre school- oh well, they would be such good friends, wylla's hardcore loyalty, yeeeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wylla, Asha, Alys and 'Sane's first day of school.





	

“Mummy, I don’t want to go!”

“Alysane, come on, after school we’ll go get ice cream and uncle Jeor and Jorah are coming round for dinner tonight? Baby Lyra wants you too go in.” As if on cue, Lyra gurgles. At the mention of her cousin Alysane nods her head. “I can go.”

Then a little girl came running by them, with shouts of “Asha!” from behind and the woman who was shouting ran after the girl, likely her daughter. Asha was already in the class. “Bye mummy.” Alysane said and her mum kissed her cheek and Lyra grabbed her nose.

“‘Lys, ‘lys I got nose!” Of course Lyra couldn’t say her full name, so Alysane got called ‘lys. She kissed her little sisters cheek, “Keep it safe.” And she ran into class.

* * *

Wyman had never felt more frustrated in his life. “Daddy! I can’t go in!” Wylla was running around his legs, how she was so fast one such little legs he did not know. Wynafryd hadn’t been like this, no she had hoisted up her bright yellow bag and skipped into class.

“You have to, if you don’t…if you don’t then Fred will be smarter than you!” Then she stopped, Wyman didn’t hold his breath; this was probably the quiet before the storm, the peace before the eruption and all that. But he was wrong, and he’d never been happier to say it.

“If I go in…I can call Fred stupid?” Gods, this wasn’t what he wanted. It’ll have to do.

“Yes, but she might call you it back.” But she was already in class.

* * *

Alys hair was messy, her shoes scruffy and her school shirt already had chocolate on it. But still, Alys smiled brightly. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, dad.” Rickard heard the other children say 'mummy’ and 'daddy’, but he supposed that living with three older brothers and no mum toughened you up a bit. “Are you picking me up?”

“Yes, darling. I think Harry, Torr and Eddy will be here. Eddy at least. Right, in you go. Make some friends!”

Then Alys ran right into another girl, Alysane her name turned out to be - “Call me 'Sane though, then we won't get confused, our names are quite similar.“

“Is this your first day too?” Alysane asked. Alys nodded, “Friends?” “Best friends.”

\- “Call me 'Sane though, then we won't get confused, our names are quite similar.“ Alysane told her, Alys agreed.

* * *

“Asha! Asha! Asha!” Her mother called, Asha took a moment to stop and catch her breath, she looked over her shoulder and saw her poor mother trying to catch her. Little Theon in tow.

While she caught a breath or two she looked around; she had two choices, either to tun into a big crowd (mainly of crying mums) or into the class, in a split second decision she chose the class. She knocked down some messy haired girl, quickly muttered sorry and ran to a desk. He mum would never catch her here, “I’m a genius” Asha told herself quietly.

Not quietly enough apparently, for the girl who had sat down next to her said, “Only mad people speak to themselves, not genuises.”

“What’s your name?” Asha asked, sounding rude, but in her opinion she had every right to be annoyed, this girl had came out of nowhere just to call her mad.

“Wylla. What’s your name, mad girl?”

“Not mad girl for one, but Asha.”

“Do you want to be friends?” Wylla asked, she didn’t look as though she truly wanted to be friends with Asha, but that it was just a bonus.

“Why not?” Asha answered but they both knew it meant, 'absolutely’.


End file.
